


Yoongi's Baby Sister

by Queen_Preferences



Series: The Adventures of Girl! Kpop (Boys) [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, College Students Bts, F/M, Female Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Female Xu Ming Hao | The8, High School Senior Woozi, Hoseok & Jin & Namjoon do, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Related, M/M, V & Jungkook & Jimin don't know about Jihoon, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: There was a reason the maknae line didn't know Yoongi had a baby sister.





	Yoongi's Baby Sister

Title: Yoongi's Baby Sister

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Seventeen/Bts

Series: none

Pairings: Jihoon/Soonyoung, Namjoon/Jin, and Hoseok/Yoongi.

Characters: Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jeongguk, Xu Minghao, and Kim Seokjin.

Summary: There was a reason the makane line didn't know Yoongi had a baby sister.

Disclaimer: Seventeen nor Bts are not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Hyung!" Jungkook yelled.

"Hyung!" Taehyung yelled next.

"Open the door hyung!" Jimin shouted on the top of his lungs. Suddenly the three youngest locked eyes they all started banging on the door, and shouting "Suga! Suga! Suga! Su-"

"Shut the fuck up idiots." Yoongi hissed as he yanked his dorm room door open.

He stood shirtless in the doorway as he glared down the maknae line who immediately moved for cover behind Hoseok and Jin with their tongues out. Yoongi rolled his eyes before pulling Hoseok in for a quick kiss as he lead his boyfriend and friends into the dorm room. Namjoon closed the door behind them immediately moving to the couch to watch tv with Jin. Hoseok followed his boyfriend in the kitchen with the maknae line following behind him.

Suddenly the maknae line froze at the sight before them.

* * *

It was a girl, a pretty girl.

She stood leaning against the kitchen.

She wore a long knitted dark color that stopped two inches before her black skirt.

Jungkook blushed forcing his eyes upwards as they trailed over her thighs in her light blue stocking and brown boots. 

Jimin whistled lowly letting his eyes trail over her face. He didn't pay attention to the familiar facial structure, the threatening glint in her eyes or the way her hands clenched around her coffee cup in her hands.

Taehyung smiled flashing his famous boxy smile but she only stared at him bored.

* * *

She didn't even blink at the sight of boys filling the kitchen as she refilled her coffee cup. Yoongi growled as he moved to pour himself some of to get half a cup, "You drunk all the damn coffee brat."

The maknae line shared a look because usually Yoongi would have threaten to kill someone by now or snatched the coffee away but he wasn't doing anything. If anything he looked silently proud but still annoyed.

"Make some more than idiot." She growled right back.

Hoseok giggled moving to make some more coffee before bloodshed could start. Yoongi gives Hoseok a soft kiss before bumping the girl as he heard Namjoon yell from the living room, "If you break it Namjoon you buy it.".

Jimin moved in first, he slid over slowly his bright smile on his fully lips as he stared into the beauty's eyes, "Hey."

"No." She said as he took another slip of her coffee.

"Pssh-ahhh!" Jungkook & Taehyung snorted as they started laughing so hard that they both need to hold onto the counter. Jimin sent a glare towards his two best friends before turning back to the girl. "I'm Jimin, Yoongi-hyung friend."

"I know who you are." She responded evenly. She finished off her coffee placing it into the sink. Walking past Hoseok, she pressed a kiss to the older male's cheek before disappearing somewhere in the extra bedroom.

"Who is that hyung?" Jungkook asked once he finished laughing at Jimin. Hoseok raised his eyebrow, "Jihoon. Yoongi didn't tell you-"

"I'm leaving oppa!" Jihoon shouted as she remerged from the bedroom holding her purse. Yoongi stopped threatening Namjoon over somewhere breaking his remote to turn to the girl. His eyebrow raised at her before glancing at his maknaes to find them staring the girl down. "Where are you going?"

"Movies, and bowling."

"Do you have enough money?" Yoongi asked but he was already handing over an fifty to the girl who rolled her eyes but took the money.

"Soonyoung paying for me."

"Mhm. Take my jacket, its gonna get cold later. Do you need a ride?" Yoongi ordered ingoring the looks he got from his maknaes.

Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin stared at their hyung in shock, and amazement he was willingly giving money to this girl, and his favorite jacket without being threatened.

Jihoon nodded handing her purse to Yoongi who watched as she pulled on his favorite leather jacket, taking her purse back she pressed a kiss to the older male's cheek. "No Soonyoung, outside to pick me up. I'll text you if I'm staying at Minghao tonight."

"Okay."

"Bye Namjoon-oppa. Jin-oppa. Hoseok-oppa. You three." Jihoon grumbled the last part as she watched past the boys closing the dorm room.

* * *

"So who Jihoon to you hyung?" Taehyung asked once Yoongi received his coffee from Hoseok who also made tea to give the others. Yoongi raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"Jihoon, how do you know her?" Jungkook asked.

"Is she single?" Jimin added behind his tea slightly salty about being so casual rejected before he could even try.

Hoseok placed an hand on Yoongi's thigh when he saw the twitch in Yoong's hand at the last question, "Jihoon is Yoongi's baby sister."

Jungkook and Taehyung immediately turned to look at Yoongi who was glaring at the three of them dangerously. The two quickly went back to drinking their tea ignoring the urge to run away.

Jimin made an weird sound of acknowledgement, "So is she single?"

"You could have prevented all this." Hoseok said as he sent Jimin a look before releasing his hold on the fuming Yoongi who immediately launched himself at the younger man.


End file.
